1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optic connectors and more particularly, to a detachable fiber optic connector, which allows quick interchange of the positions of the connection modules and the fiber cores of the connected fiber optic in the bottom cover shell without any tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of modern technology and arrival of the network era, many different signal transmission techniques have been created and improved to satisfy different application requirements. In recent years, fiber optics are intensively used to replace copper wire as an appropriate means of communication signal transmission. Fiber optics span the long distances between local phone systems as well as providing the backbone for many network systems. Fiber optics use light pulses to transmit information down fiber lines instead of using electronic pulses to transmit information down copper lines.
Further, there are known 6 different types of fiber optic connectors, i.e., VF-45, MT-RJ, LC, SC, FC and ST. SC and LC are most popularly adopted. Among these two popular types of fiber optic connectors, LC type fiber optic connector shows superiority in many aspects, such as shrinking the ferrules to 1.25 mm in diameter with a fiber pitch of 6.25 mm (duplex).
FIG. 8 shows a fiber optic connector according to the prior art. According to this design, the fiber optic connector comprises a housing A, two connection modules B and a fiber optic cable C. The housing A is formed of a top cover shell A1 and a bottom cover shell A2. The top cover shell A1 has mounting hooks A11 and mounting grooves A12. The bottom cover shell A2 has mounting hooks A21 and mounting grooves A22 respectively forced into engagement with the mounting grooves A12 and the mounting hooks A11 of the top cover shell A1, thereby holding down the connection modules B and the fiber optic cable C in between the top cover shell A1 and the bottom cover shell A2.
According to the aforesaid prior art fiber optic connector design, the mounting hooks A21 and the mounting grooves A22 of the bottom cover shell A2 are respectively forced into engagement with the mounting grooves A12 and the mounting hooks A11 of the top cover shell A1. When wishing to interchange the positions of the connection modules B and the fiber cores of the fiber optic cable C, a hand tool must be used to separate the respective mounting hooks A11 or A21 from the respective mounting grooves A22 or A12. However, the mounting hooks A11 or A21 may be broken accidentally when dismounting the top cover shell A1 and the bottom cover shell A2.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fiber optic connector that can easily be dismounted.